


Pokemon Parody Episode 24: Returned

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob meets Yarg right before going on his way to Lavender Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 24: Returned

    After figuring out that he would have to go to Lavender Town, Bob went back to Cerulean City to get ready for a long journey to arrive at Celadon City, which is where he would get his next badge. When he arrived to Cerulean City, he was greeted by Yarg.  
    "Hey, moron!" Yarg hit him on the back, almost making him fall over. "What're you doing way back here?"  
    "I don't know," Bob said as he regained his balance, "I'm almost hoping that it's the same reason you are."  
    "Dang, when did you get a a sharp tongue? If I know you as well as I thought, you would be like 'Duh! I are Bob! I are wants to be the best that ever was!' But it seems pigs have been developed the ability to fly." Bob hit him hard on the arm. "Ow! Dude, what's your problem?"  
    "I've found out that I have to go through that town."  
    "Oh, that sucks. Oh and, in all seriousness, I already..." Yarg looked over at Bob, but he already left, "Why does he always do that? He must think he's Batman or something."

    Bob walked up to a fence which is the entrance to Route 9. "Well, guess there's no choice. At least it won't take long to get out of there." He climbed over the fence, into Route 9.


End file.
